Stratto
ストラット |image= Stratto (CT4) 0.png |nationality=Italian |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder; Forward |other_names= |relationships=Miata (lover) |first_appearance= |past_level_1=Club |past_team_1=Milan |past_level_2=National |past_team_2=Italy |past_level_3=Club |past_team_3=Sao Paulo }} (ストラット, sutoratto) is an Italian main character in the Tecmo game series. Biography Stratto has been both a rival and a partner to Tsubasa in the history mode. He wears the number "9", "10" or "13", depending on the team he plays for. 'Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi' During an enrollment test to join Milan, he accidentally injured his friend Banbino with a sliding tackle. Shocked, Stratto became afraid of tackles. He decided to abandon everything, including his lover Miata; and fled to Brazil. There, he joined São Paulo, eventually became the team captain and acquired the number "10" jersey. Later, when Tsubasa made his début in Sao Paulo (along with Gil, Renato and Ryo Ishizaki), Stratto refused to recognize Tsubasa's talent. However, Tsubasa - as a soccer prodigy - noticed Stratto's fear of tackles. During a match, thanks to Tsubasa's advice, Stratto managed to overcome his past. He then gave Tsubasa the #10 jersey, and both became friends. In some routes of the game, Stratto later return to Italy, reuniting with Miata and finally joined Milan and played for the Italian national team. Stratto appears to be good friend with Elzo Gertise, who played for Inter in Italy. 'Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione' As the ace Van Berg was injured, Stratto became a starting member of Milan. He eventually faced Tsubasa again, who had joined Lecce. During Hyuga's scenario, Stratto wanted to test Hyuga, as the latter is Tsubasa's rival in Japan. After the match, Stratto noted that if Hyuga can use 100% of his strength, he can become the best ace striker in the world. Techniques Stratto is more focused on shooting stats. In Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi, these stats of his are higher than Tsubasa's, but the other stats are lower. In CT5, his shooting stats are on par with Alcyone, who is the strongest player in the game. Dribble *'Dribbling': Stratto is capable of using technical maneuvers, combining his skills with his powerful shots. thumb|175px Shots *'M.Z.S. (Megalozone Shot)': Stratto's special shot, considerably stronger than Tsubasa's Neo Cyclone, despite costing less guts (490 compared to 500). It can defeat most keepers. This shot was created by him while facing Claudio Meao. Trivia *'Stratto' is one of the few game-original players which was hand drawn by Takahashi himself (the others being Mancini, Carnevale, Facchetti, Oliveira, Nascimento, Signori & Alcyone). *Stratto's manga style drawn by Takahashi is similar to the mangaka's phase during Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth (Special). *A small part of Stratto's story was later reused by the author to create the volante Radunga: they were both Sao Paulo's pivot players and captains when Tsubasa debuted on the team, where both later recognized him as their successor and left the #10 jersey to him when leaving for a contract transfer to Europe. Gallery |-|Color spread= Stratto (CT4).jpg|Drawn by Takahashi Tsubasa Signori Stratto Santana (CT5).jpg|In the CT5 game |-|Game= Stratto_SAO_(CT4)_0.png|In Sao Paulo (Tecmo) Stratto_SAO_(CT4)_1.png Stratto_SAO_(CT4)_2.png Stratto_SAO_(CT4)_3.png|Stratto & Miata Stratto (CT4) 2.jpg|In Sao Paulo (Tecmo) Brazil league (CT4) 1.png|In Brazilian league selection Stratto Brazil league (CT4).png Stratto (CT4) 1.png|In Milan (Tecmo) Stratto (CT4) 2.png Statto - Megaton shot.jpg|Megalozone Shot Stratto Italy (CT4) 1.png|In Italy (Tecmo) Stratto Schneider (CT5).jpg|Schneider vs Stratto Category:Game characters Category:Players from Italy Category:Players of Serie A